


The Wish Her Heart Made

by moonlight69



Category: Where the Heart Is (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight69/pseuds/moonlight69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every dream wedding in a WAL-MART deserves a magical honeymoon. Based on the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wish Her Heart Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimbari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbari/gifts).



The hotel room wasn’t the biggest or the best, they hadn’t wasted money on the honeymoon suite or chosen one of the fancier hotels. They didn’t need all that fancy frippery, not even for their honeymoon. The Best Western was just fine, though they had paid extra for an ocean view room.

When Novalee had asked for a view of the ocean, Forney hadn’t corrected her, hadn’t derisively told her you couldn’t see the ocean from Anaheim, nothing like that. He’d pulled out an atlas and turned it to southern California instead, and together they’d looked up the seafront towns within easy driving distance of Anaheim. Forney had made some calls, and by bedtime that night their accommodations at the Best Western in Newport Beach had been secured.

Some folks might think a honeymoon to Disneyland was a silly thing for two adults to pick, and Novalee sometimes wondered if Forney was maybe one of those that thought so, but if he did he would never say, not in a million years, so she had decided to just accept that and enjoy herself. He’d seemed fine enough with the idea when she’d finally suggested it, anyway.

Americus was staying with Lexie, of course, and while it felt a little strange to be without her, she and Forney had decided that this time it would be just the two of them, as it should be. But Forney promised Americus that they’d take her to Disneyland some day, so Novalee didn’t feel _too_ guilty.

They’d rented a car, a Toyota Tercel, and driven straight from LAX to the hotel, only stopping once when they got to Newport Beach, at a convenience store right off of the freeway. Novalee had run in and picked up two pints of chocolate milk and a package of Chips Ahoy, tucking plain brown paper sack down by her feet as she climbed back in the waiting car and flashed Forney a smile.

The first few minutes alone in the room (room 209, not a five to be seen) had been spent exploring, settling into the room, and then Novalee had unpacked the sack, taking a few cookies from the package and a chocolate milk for herself, then pressed the other carton into Forney’s hands as he gave her a bemused smile. “What are we doing?” he asked in a low voice, still smiling. Novalee was pretty sure he hadn’t stopped smiling since the wedding, but that was okay. She hadn’t either, she was pretty sure.

“We are going to drink chocolate milk on our balcony and watch the sun go down,” Novalee pronounced with a wide grin. “It’s why I wanted this room. It’s just…something I wanna do.”

“Then we’d better do it,” Forney answered solemnly, and slid the glass door open. “After you, Mrs. Hull.”

Novalee giggled, thrilled by the sound of that. She was a missus, and she couldn’t have asked for a better mister. “Don’t mind if I do, Mr. Hull,” she drawled and cheerfully preceded him onto the small balcony with a little extra sway to her hips.  
Forney followed her out, his body warm and solid behind her, lightly pressed against her back as she stood at the railing and squinted in the direction of the ocean, watching the sun sink lower, lighting up the sky in pinks and oranges, making the ocean sparkle and glow. He opened his chocolate milk and then traded it for the one in her hand, opening the second for himself before slipping an arm around her waist with a sigh. Novalee leaned back against him, sipping her milk and looking out at the sunset, in a perfect moment the likes of which she never thought she’d have, never thought she deserved. She popped a cookie in her mouth, tilting her head back to look up at Forney as she reached up to stick one in his mouth as well, loving the feel of his low chuckle as it ran through his body and vibrated against her own. It was the best kind of foreplay, basking in each other’s love and affection.

They stood there for a while, not talking, just being with each other. The chocolate milk and cookies were gone and the sun’s afterglow had faded to a dark blue velvet, the first few stars starting to sparkle before either of them stirred. Novalee turned in her new husband’s arms, resting a hand on his chest as she leaned up for a soft, sweet kiss. “We can go in now,” she whispered, her gaze full of promise as it met his. Forney nodded and shuffled his empty milk carton into the hand wrapped around her so he could open the door without relinquishing his hold.

They went back inside together, and then Forney closed the door and set the empty milk cartons on the table. Novalee watched, a small smile on her face, as he took care of the little things, all of the details, and then turned his full attention to her and her alone. He had this way of looking at her that made her stomach fill with happy butterflies, that made the rest of the world just disappear. That was how he was looking at Novalee now as he held his hands out to her and she took them, letting him lead her to the bed, Forney walking backwards, eyes never leaving her face.

No more words were needed, then. Forney slowly, almost reverently unbuttoned Novalee’s blouse, sliding it down her arms, letting it fall to the floor as his strong hands moved back up her arms in a slow caress. He smiled at her and undid the lacy pink bra as well, taking his time, making sure he touched her as much as possible. She stood still, looking from Forney’s face to his hands moving over her pale skin, then reached down to still his hands and take her turn.

Forney obediently let his hands fall to his sides as she undid his shirt and pulled it off, a faint shiver running through his body as her hands caressed his chest, his sides. He was just as patient as she had been, but after a few minutes _she_ grew impatient for more. He hands moved lower, undoing the button on his slacks, and the simple act seemed to undo everything. The rest of their clothes were removed in a confused rush of hands and mouths, the bedclothes torn loose of their carefully made state by Forney as he tumbled her beneath the sheets and followed her into the bed, his kisses still tender even as the passion between them built. Novalee pulled him close with a soft moan, shifting against him and then rolling onto her back, tugging Forney toward her until he took the hint and covered her body with his own, deepening his kisses.

They’d been together a few times before the wedding, and of course last night had been the wedding night, but they’d both been so tired after the wedding that the sex itself had almost not even happened. They’d snuggled and kissed together, and that had nearly been it, as they’d both started to doze off for a while before finally consummating their marriage with a short bout of gentle, sleepy lovemaking. This was different, though. This was their honeymoon, and it was time to do this properly, with all the heat and hunger between them, and with all of the love and tenderness they felt, all mixed into one amazing moment after another.

Forney covered her neck and shoulder with kisses, his body warm atop hers, then moved his attention lower, worshipping her breasts with his eyes, his mouth, his hands, until Novalee was breathless with desire. “Please,” she whispered, unwilling to wait any longer, arching up against him. “Please, Forney. Now.”

“Anything for you, Novalee,” Forney whispered in reply as he pressed inside of her, drawing a cry of delight from her lips, chasing the sound with his own mouth as he kissed her again, answering her cry with a groan. They moved together, slowly at first, caressing and kissing, and then faster, with more urgency, the kisses growing sloppy and breathless until Novalee bucked up against him, whimpering against his lips as a shudder of release ran through her. Forney moaned and rocked inside of her a half-dozen times more before stiffening with his own climax, then sank against her with a gasp. “Oh Novalee, I love you,” he murmured.

It filled Novalee with pride and joy to be able to answer this time, and every time from now on, “I love you too, Forney. So much.”

They lay together for a minute, and Novalee whimpered in protest as Forney removed his weight from her. “I’m going to crush you,” he teased in response, but he didn’t move far, so that was all right. She curled up against his side as he stretched out next to her, pressing light kisses to his jaw as Forney’s fingers lightly traced circles on her shoulder. After a minute Forney asked quietly, “Do you think we made a baby yet?”

They hadn’t really discussed it, hadn’t been trying, but they hadn’t been particularly careful lately, either. Novalee considered the question for a minute, thinking back over the last six years, all that had happened, how far she’d come and where she wanted to go from here. Finally she pushed up to rest her chin on his chest, meeting his eyes. “I sure hope so,” she answered with a smile that he echoed. “I think Americus would like a little brother or sister.” She kissed him again, unable to resist, and then laid her head on his chest, over his heart, listening to it beat. They still had a week here together to explore Disneyland, and the rest of their lives to explore each other, but as far as Mrs. Novalee Hull was concerned, her dreams had already come true. There was nowhere to go but up, from here.


End file.
